Teacher Ludwig x Student! Reader - Gotta pass math
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: You really need to pass that final exam for math. . .


Teacher! Ludwig X Student! Reader - Gotta pass Math

You sighed in defeat and banged your head against your desk. Even though it was the end of the day, a FRIDAY no less, with a WEEK until you graduated, you were still bummed out from your math exam you had taken earlier. You needed to pass it to graduate and you were pretty sure you had failed it. The bell rang out and everyone ran straight for the door. You sighed and gathered your things. You had to talk to Mr. Beilschmit about your grade before you could relax. You walked twords his class room, hoping he could give you extra credit.

You stopped a foot from his door when you heard odd noises. Was that a moan? You peeked through the door and clamped a hand over your mouth. His back was turned to you and his usualy slicked back hair was slightly disshelved. He moaned slightly louder. "_, Oh _!"Your face turned redder as you realized who he was thinking about.

You dropped your books when your other hand clamped over your books that were held in your other hand dropped to the floor with a loud bang. He gasped in suprise and turned around, Shoving his member back into his pants. He cleared his throat embarressment painted clearly. "H-Hallo Miss _. Vhat a surprise! Can I help you with anything?" You blushed and unclamped your mouth. "I came about my grade on the exam. I need to get a passing grade to graduate."

He fixed his slicked back his hair with a devilish smirk. "You vish to change your grade, Ja?" You nodded. "I'll do anything!" You instantly regretted saying this when he chuckled lowly and beckoned you closer. You gulped and stood in front of him as he relaxed in his chair. "Suck me."

You stared at him in obvious shock. "What do you mean, Mr. Belischmit ?!" He smirked. "Just call me Ludvig. I cannot just give you a free grade, Miss _ . You have to earn it." You nodded and sank to your knees. You had to graduate. He undid his pants and moved them along with his boxers to his ankles. His cock was still errect and slick with pre-cum from his previous activity. You held his hips to steady your self and you flicked the tip wth your tounge. You stuck the head in your mouth and sucked lightly.

Ludwig chuckled darkly again. "Come now, schatz. You can do much better, I'm sure." The only warning you got was him gripping your hair tightly before he shoved his dick down deeper in your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You choked a bit before you sucked harshly. You just wanted this over with. He moaned quietly and you peeked your eyes up to see him biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut.

If you could have smirked, you would have. It filled you with. . .pride? Yes, pride. Pride that you could make him, Ludwig Beilschmit A.K.A. Mr. Heartless, same who didn't look twice at the low cut shirts and mini skirts of the other girls. And you wanted to hear more. One of your hands seemed to move on its own to feel his balls gently. His moans were barely contained and his lips parted to moan your name softly. "Oh, _. Das ist so gut!"

You licked up his shaft and swirled around the head. His breathing became more labored. "S-Shatzchen. I'm going to c-come!" Your tounge traced the slit, before your lips wraped around the head. He shuddered and moaned as he came into your mouth. You almost choked, but managed to swallow all of it.

Ludwig let go of your hair and leaned back into his chair, panting. You stood up and wiped your mouth. "So how did I do?" He smiled and patted his lap. "Go ahead and sit." You obliged and sat on one of his thighs, secretly loving it when he wrapped an arm around you. He looked into your (color) eyes and smiled. "I think it's time you got a revard, Miss _."

His lips met yours gently as he toyed with the edge of your shirt. He sliped his hand underneath the fabric to feel your skin slowly as he worked under your bra. You gasped as he toyed with your nipple. Ludwig smirked and removed his hand. Your eyes widened as he moved his hand to go underneath your skirt and remove your panties. He nuzzled your neck after they were removed as he moved you to straddle him .

He nipped your ear before he whispered into it. "Vould you like your reward now, Miss _ ?" You blushed and nodded as he grabbed your hips and guided his cock into you . He surprised you by thrusting deep and breaking your wall. You bit your lip as tears started to well up. He coeed softly and comforted you as you adjusted to him. He slowly moved back out almost completely so you could be in control. You took a steadying breath and moved down , moaning slightly. You found a steady pace and held on to his shoulders.

He encouraged you as he panted with you, loving the way you moved. "Oh _, You feel so amazing!" You moaned his name softly and tightened your grip. "Ludwiggg...L-Lud! I'm getting close!" He smiled exasted. "Alright, go ahead und come." You gave in to the bliss and felt him come inside of you, his semen coating you. You stayed were you were for a minute before he rolled the chair back and pulled two things from his desk.

The first item was a box of wipes. The other item suprised you. It was your exam, and it was already graded. The suprising fact was that you had passed. In fact, you got a B. You turned to him shocked as he laughed. "You just assumed that you failed." He handed you the box of wipes to clean off his semen from you. "Why didn't you tell me?" He laughed and helped you to your feet, your leggs feeling like jelly. "Because Ich Liebe Dich. Und I didn't know if I would get another chance."

You grabbed your panties and walked out the door twords the bathroom. You called over your shoulder "I love you, too"


End file.
